


New perspectives

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Andrew gets stuck and Neil takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t,” Andrew said, narrowing his eyes; they read death like a warning sign, but unfortunately Neil was not a good reader.

“Why not?” Neil challenged.

It was a wonder they had ever gotten into this situation.

Neil had walked into the locker room early that morning, hoping to get some practice in. He had started showing up earlier in the morning just to beat Kevin there and get some time alone to practice. Just him and a racket and a whole future of dreams that could be his.

He had expected to find the room empty, the only company the slight hum of the air conditioning. Because of this, he was not prepared for the sight of an irate Andrew in an open closet, stuck in a pile of equipment in he had somehow gotten tangled in, struggling to get free. He froze when he heard Neil, turning only his head to glance back at him.

“What are you doing here?” He sounded pissed, but then Andrew always sounded pissed.

“I could say the same thing for you.” When Andrew didn’t answer Neil said, “Trying to get some extra practice in. Are you stuck?”

“What?”

Neil nodded to the equipment tangled around his arms and legs. “You seem to be having trouble getting out.”

“I’m not stuck.”

His tone did not invite further questions so they both stood there, the situation becoming more and more awkward as the seconds ticked by. It was clear Andrew wasn’t going to free himself without the assistance of another party and it was also clear that Neil wasn’t allowed to help him. And so they waited, seeing who would make the first move.

“This is ridiculous,” Neil said eventually. “Do you want some help?”

“No.”

Neil took a step forward. Andrew didn’t move. Neil took another step forward, this time reaching for a couple of shirts tangled about his torso. Andrew tensed, but otherwise didn’t resist. It was a sign of how much their relationship had grown that he didn’t knee Neil in the balls right then and there. Neil felt a warmth spreading in his stomach at the thought that Andrew trusted him enough to touch him casually like this.

A trust that Neil would quickly betray in the next couple seconds.

The surprised grunt that left Andrew’s lips when one of Neil’s fingers accidentally brushed against his bare side left them both staring. Andrew could see the look forming in Neil’s eyes and immediately tried to shift backwards, unsuccessfully it might be added.

“Don’t.”

And so they found themselves in the present situation, the two of them staring the other one down in a silent show of dominance.

“Why not?” Neil repeated when Andrew didn’t answer.

“Because you want to keep all your fingers intact, I assume,” Andrew replied coolly.

“Please. You can’t do anything to me right now.”

“Maybe not but I’m assuming you’ll still need your fingers later when I get out of this. It’s awfully difficult to play Exy without any fingers. Do you really wanna risk it?”

Neil considered the question. It was true that not having fingers would make playing Exy trickier, but the temptation of Andrew right here in front of him, the ability to make pure, carefree laughter flow from his permanently scowling mouth with his fingers, was too great an oppurtunity to waste. Maybe he could get prosthetics.

Honestly, Andrew should have known this was coming the second the grunt left his mouth, but who could blame him for trying?

“Shit,” Andrew said as fingers flew against his sides, making his skin jump like he’d been electrocuted. He honestly hadn’t expected it to be this ticklish. It had been over twelve years since anyone had even attempted to tickle him, and they had quickly learned never to do so again. But the gentle touches against his abdomen were making him go insane and he jerked back against the closet wall, trapping himself between them and Neil’s fingers.

“What’s wrong Andrew?” Neil asked, a grin on his face and oh, that little shit was gonna die, he was gonna fucking die when Andrew got out of this. “Ticklish?”

“F-Fuck you,” Andrew spat, the words shaky as he desperately held in the laughter that was begging to get out as Neil continued. He thought he was doing an alright job of it but then Neil’s fingers rose just a bit higher and Andrew was so fucked.

“Ahahaha, shihihihit!” Andrew threw his back against the lockers, arms jerking down only for his wrists to spring back up as the rope from the racket holding them did its job. “Gahahahah, fuhuhuck youhuhuhu, Johohosten!”

Neil couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Andrew Minyard, who had once held a knife to Nicky’s throat with an expression that said he’d seen hell and was unimpressed, was giggling against a row of lockers under Neil’s fingers.

He must be the luckiest man on the world.

“I’m gohonna k-kihill you, you bahahastard!” Andrew growled, but the uncontrollable laughter interspersed with his words diluted the threat.

“No you won’t; you love me too much. I wonder if you have ticklish hips? I know that’s a spot that always got me laughing.”

Andrew would later deny the high-pitched shriek that action produced.

“I hahahate you,” Andrew giggled tiredly as Neil wiggled fingers gently against his stomach, sending him into another laughter fit.

“How has no found out you’re this ticklish?” Neil asked incredulously.

“E-Everyohone else knows thehe cohohonsehequences they’ll fahah—nohoho, nohohot thehehere!”

“Really? Thighs too? And was that a snort I just heard?”

Andrew managed to flip him off with one finger before falling back into hysterical laughter, legs twitching wildly as a new kind of frenzy took over.

The fun could only last so long, however. They both heard the sound of the door opening, indicating that Kevin had arrived for morning practice. Neil jerked away as though Andrew’s skin was suddenly made of burning coals. He quickly turned back to his locker just in time for Kevin to walk in.

Kevin’s eyes widened in surprise as he took them both in. “Hey,” he said, eyebrows raising as he saw Andrew’s predicament. “What happened to you?”

Andrew took a deep, shuddering breath. Neil could feel his eyes on him, and it felt like a million daggers digging into his spine. “I got stuck in the equipment,” he muttered in response to Kevin, still glaring at Neil. He was breathing kind of heavy as he said it. “Do you mind?”

Kevin immediately set his stuff down, wrestling the equipment off of him. Neil didn’t miss the flinch Andrew gave when Kevin first touched him, the blond’s lips twitching up in the barest hint of a smile.

Neil gathered his stuff and got out of there fairly quickly, deciding that morning practice could be skipped this one time. Not much could keep Neil from Exy, but the look on Andrew’s face was enough to make sure Neil wasn’t alone in the same room with him for quite a while. Andrew might not pursue him now, not with Kevin here, but he didn’t want to risk the chances.

As he was leaving, he heard Kevin ask, “Why is your face so red?”, followed by the noncommittal grunt from Andrew. He decided it was worth whatever punishment Andrew had in mind for him, just to have seen that side of him.

Not that he wasn’t going to keep his distance from Andrew for the next couple of weeks. He wasn’t crazy.


	2. New Perspective - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet but tickling is sweeter.

Neil honestly should have expected this. In fact, he was surprised it hadn’t come sooner.

The second he entered his dorm room and saw Andrew sitting on his bed, staring him down with a look that sent a shudder running down his spine, he knew what was coming. He started to back away, fumbling for the door handle. He only got two feet before Andrew was on him, pulling him back inside the room and slamming the door shut with his foot.

Neil grunted as Andrew shoved him against the wall. His palms dug into his shoulder blades, holding him in place. “Get off!”

“No way in hell,” Andrew purred directly into Neil’s ear, sending hot vibrations running through him that really had no right to be there in that moment. “I’ve been waiting for this all week long. And now, I finally have you alone.”

“What do you m—ahaha, ssshiHIHIHIT!”

Neil burst into laughter as slender fingers wiggled against his sides. He hadn’t even noticed Andrew moving his hands down. He pressed himself back into Andrew, doubling over against the sudden onslaught on his nerves.

“What’s wrong, Neil?” Andrew hummed gleefully, a wicked grin on his face. “Ticklish?”

They were Neil’s exact words from the other day. He could feel Andrew’s enjoyment, coming off of him in waves as he drilled into the other man’s hipbones, making him shriek.

Was he always this ticklish? Why hadn’t he known? If he had known he never would have provoked Andrew like he had. Living the life he had, tickling had never been a large part of Neil’s life. He had vague memories of his mom poking him as a little kid, small little tickle fights that would break out and be over almost as quickly as they started. But it had never been like this. It had never been hysterical laughter and flailing limbs and unrelenting fingers driving him closer and closer to insanity. It had never been Neil babbling incoherent pleas as Andrew grinned down at him, his teasing expression making his knees go weak.

Neil wasn’t entirely sure he hated it.

“I’m pretty sure I remember you saying this–” Andrew squeezed the narrow bone of his hips– “was a particular bad spot.” He raised an eyebrows as Neil’s laughter rose an entire octave. “I guess you weren’t lying. Honestly Josten, are you ticklish everywhere?”

“Ihihihi—ihihihi cahahan’t—ohoho fuhuhuck,” Neil giggled, held up now only by the strength of Andrew’s arms, all of his energy sapped by the tickling.

“What was that? You’re really going to have to speak clearly, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Neil had never known himself to be a blusher, as generally he found embarrassment to be an inconvenience, but damn if his cheeks weren’t burning right then. His arms flailed uselessly, not helping at all at capturing or stopping Andrew’s hands, only serving to remind both of them how utterly helpless he was right now. Which, Neil supposed, was the point.

“You know, I haven’t heard a single protest,” Andrew mused and oh fuck, Neil was going to die right then and there. “I wonder if maybe our newest star player is enjoying himself?”

“Shuhuhuhut uhuhuhup!”

“That wasn’t a denial.”

“I hahahate y-yohohou!”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Slowly they made their way back to the bed as Neil’s legs gave out and Andrew grew tired of holding him up. They collapsed on it, Andrew still tickling him the whole way. He managed to grab both Neil’s arms in one hand and pulled them above his head, revealing the entirety of Neil’s torso to Andrew’s merciless fingers.

Fuck.

Andrew momentarily stopped tickling him to take him in. Flushed cheeks, heaving chest, eyes alight with laughter. Andrew’s legs were wrapped around Neil’s waist and under normal circumstances he would have been ecstatic to be in this position. Maybe he still was. He wasn’t sure of anything around Andrew.

Andrew tapped the fingers of his free hand against his side. Neil twitched with each drumming motion, a nervous grin wobbling on his face.

“Well Josten,” he said, tilting his head to one side. “It seems we find ourselves in a predicament. Do I let you go and call us even—?”

Neil shivered as Andrew grinned.

“—Or do I take my rightful revenge on you, right here and now?”

“Andrew, please.” He wasn’t sure what he meant by it. Please stop because I feel like I can’t breathe whenever you touch me and I’m too ticklish for my own good? Please keep going and also never stop touching me ever again because your touch makes me feel like flying? Maybe all of it all at once.

It seemed that Andrew made his decision for him, however, and his hands curled around his sides, the blunt edges of his nails tickling more than they should. Neil squeaked as the tickling resumed, arms tugging down immediately, only to be stopped by Andrew’s grip. The true helplessness of his situation hit him all at once and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to giggle freely as Andrew moved his hands up and down his sides.

“The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up Neil Josten…”

Neil’s eyes shot open almost immediately. “Ahahandrew,” he warned shakily.

“Up on his ribs he was driven insane.”

Neil’s hips jerked forward as Andrew followed his own instructions. The sheer ridiculousness of the nursery rhyme made everything so much worse. “Ahahandrew, thihis is stuhupid!”

“Neil Josten squirmed, but he could not get free.” Andrew’s shit-eating grin was back and oh how Neil loved and hated that grin all at once. “And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed down his sides again.”

Andrew’s fingers spidered along his torso in time to his song, leaving Neil in a fit of helpless giggles. With each new spot a new onslaught of sensations overtook him. Andrew didn’t give him any time to recover, however, moving on to another spot just as quickly. This was a whole new level of hell. He couldn’t move an inch, squirming futilely under Andrew’s careful ministrations. Sure, what he had done to Andrew had been unfair, but did he really deserve this?

He was distracted from his thoughts as he felt his shirt being lifted up and hands meeting bare skin. He bucked wildly, very nearly throwing Andrew off at the new sensation. Andrew recovered, though, raising a single eyebrow in amusement at the display.

“My, my, my, do the surprises never end with you?” he asked, his touch crawling ever-so-fucking gently up his sides and just brushing the edges of his armpits.

“FuckfuckfuckIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou, fuhuhuhuhuck!”

“No you don’t,” Andrew said, parroting Neil’s words again. Neil hadn’t realized quite how much of an asshole he had been until just that moment.

Neil jumped as Andrew skittered fingers up his arms and down his shoulder blades, tickling all around the forbidden area without actually touching it. Neil giggled breathily as this teasing continued, his laugh hitching in his throat whenever Andrew got too close.

“I wonder what would happen,” Andrew asked, leaning in so his lips just touched the edge of Neil’s earlobe. “If I moved my fingers down into those sensitive underarms you’ve been protecting?”

Neil’s cheeks flushed as he turned his head away from Andrew’s taunting gaze. “F-Fuck you, mahan,” he stuttered shakily.

Andrew snorted, the ludicrously of Neil even attempting to show bravado in this situation too amusing not to. “Oh, you’re in for it now.”

Even as he braced for the torture about to be inflicted on him, Neil couldn’t help but notice how cute the other man’s laugh was and his thoughts flickered back to the other morning when Andrew had been giggling under his fingertips. If he ever got out of his current situation, revenge would surely be do (though at that point it would be less of revenge and more personal vengeance). 

Andrew moved to dig his fingers in, but before he could even touch the taut skin the door burst open, a bored and exhausted Nicky, still sweaty from practice, strolling in. Andrew jerked his hand back, placing it on the bed instead, but his other hand remained holding down Neil’s arms.

Nicky’s eyes widened as he took them in; Neil’s flushed cheeks, Andrew’s legs straddling his hips ,shirt riding up to reveal his bare stomach (and all his scars; it was a sign of trust that Neil let Nicky leave that room alive after seeing them). He took a step back, a grin slowly revealing itself on his face.

“Coach sent me up to tell you that the practice times for next week were changed due to rescheduling—but maybe I should come back later? You two seem kind of, ah, busy.”

Andrew’s eyes narrowed, fist tightening around Neil’s wrists. Neil winced, shifting slightly under him. “You’re dead Hemmick.”

Nicky knew Andrew wasn’t kidding and quickly shut the door, taking off down the hall. Andrew growled, glaring at the doorway. “I’m going to kill him.”

“G…Great,” Neil said, breathing shakily. His skin still tingled from the mere anticipation of having his armpits tickled. “Then maybe you can go do that and I can go?”

Andrew glanced down at him as if just remembering that he was there. “Oh, no, you misunderstand me. I will kill Nicky. But first, I believe we had some unfinished business to attend to?”

Neil’s eyes widened. “No, no, no, really I’m gohohohohood! Ahaha, fuhuhuhuhuck!”

Neil spent another twenty minutes laughing under Andrew’s touch, but if he was being honest with himself, there were worse ways to spend your afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for anyone who is wondering, I know that Andrew had major trust issues and that normally he wouldn’t be cool with something like this. The events of this take place after he and Neil grow closer and learn to trust each other, and Neil would never do anything that Andrew genuinely didn’t want him to.


End file.
